Love me back
by brebrefan1
Summary: This is what happened after twister...Jane is not happy with Maura but when Jane get's shot Maura doesn't know if she will ever get to talk Jane..I would recommend reading twister first before reading this story but you don't really have to because there is a little short summary of twister inside. READ & REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone...now I told you that there would be a part 2 to twister because I just couldn't leave the girls like I had them so here it is..I think that this is only going to be a one-shot unless you guys like really want more because I am already having difficulty updating my other Rizzoli & Isles story and I don t want to make it harder on myself and it is unfair to you guys because you are the as ones you have to wait such a long time for an update, so unless you guys really want more chapters (which I doubt you will) I am going to leave this at one. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS... For those who are reading this story and hasn't read twister here is a little summary to get you going

_Jane are playing a game one night (Twister) and they kiss, Jane of course runs out of fear and leaves to go to Chicago without letting Maura, any of her her friends or family know. Everyone knows Jane's leaving had something to do with Maura and they get angry with her so Maura tracks Jane down in Chicago and they have a heart to heart and confess there feelings for one another, they sleep together and then Maura convinces Jane to come back to Boston and explain to her family and friends why she left but when they get there Jane's family just yells at her about leaving and walks away, not giving her a chance to explain. Jane thinks she was set up by Maura and that Maura lied about loving her so Jane tells her and I quote " You know what Maura, I may have told you I loved you but I could never love someone as sick and as twisted as you" and left Maura in the street to cry._

* * *

It had been three weeks now that Maura had tried to get Jane to talk to her, to tell Jane that wasn't even close to how the night was suppose to go, to tell Jane that she didn't know that was going to happen and that she truly did love her but every call was sent to voice mail and every text had gone ignored. Maura had went back to work but she didn't communicate with homicide unit like she use to .She completely ignored Korsak, Frost, and Frankie unless she had information to give them. She had even stopped talking to Angela as much as she use to. Maura knew the guys had had a right to be angry but felt like she had been set up, The guys had begged, pleaded, and yelled at her to bring Jane back and all they did were yell at Jane and walk out, they didn't even give Jane a chance to explain why she left. They had hurt Jane and when Jane hurt, Maura hurt.

Sure Jane had said that she would never love Maura and as much as it had hurt to hear, Maura knew Jane didn't mean it. She was hurting and wanted someone else to hurt as much as she had in that moment. Maura sat at her kitchen island drinking wine thinking about what Jane would be doing in that exact moment. "probably sitting at home on the couch looking at old family photos" Maura thought as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She had hurt Jane, not intentionally of course and she wasn't the one who had said those terrible words to Jane but she was the one who went to Chicago, A place Jane wanted to make her home and brought her back to Boston.

Jane sat on her couch looking at the TV which she had on mute, not really paying any attention to it. She had told the woman she loved that she could never love her all because she was pissed and needed someone to be pissed at and Maura was there as a convenience . Jane was tired of looking at the TV and she was kind of hungry. She got up and went her refrigerator and opened it knowing what she was going to see. EMPTY! "uhhh" Jane sighed as she grabbed her keys and headed to the store on the corner of her street. She at least needed to eat one thing today.

Korsak sat at his desk in the near empty squad room. He didn't really need to be there, there was no open homicide but he just couldn't leave. He couldn't believe what he had done. He knew what Maura thought about him and what he did but it was all a big conspiracy. He didn't set Maura up, he didn't just want her to bring Jane here so he could yell at her. If he wanted to yell at her he could have went to Chicago himself and yelled at her if that was all he wanted. No! He wanted what Frankie wanted, and what Frost wanted, what Maura wanted, and most of all what Angela wanted. They wanted Jane to come back explain what happened and apologize so everything could get back to the way it was. They wanted Jane back in Boston but when he saw her she didn't get a chance to explain because he was red. He got so angry, he didn't understand how Jane could just walk away from years worth of partnership without so much as a goodbye, but now his anger wasn't directed at Jane it was directed towards himself. Korsak was pulled out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang. It was the call that was going to change everything. There was no time to be angry anymore, he had to get to the hospital.

Angela sat on her couch thinking about her baby girl. Jane was the most loyal person Angela had ever met and she wasn't just saying that because Jane was her daughter. She knew Jane would give everything she had, including her life, to someone she loved. And even with all this information Angela still walked away. She didn't so much as walk away than being dragged by Frankie but she knew that was no excuse. She could have said no, she could have pulled away, she could have told Korsak to stop yelling at her daughter, she could have done a lot of things but she didn't because the hurt stopped her from doing so. To think that Jane couldn't even confide in her about leaving had hurt her so much more than she cared to admit. Angela knew she shouldn't be offended or hurt because Jane didn't confide in anyone, not even Maura but that didn't stop the hurt that had settled into her. Angela heard her cell phone ringing in the next room but she didn't really feel like getting up to go and get it so she just let it go to voice mail.

Frankie sat in his little apartment thinking about his sister. Jane had helped him get this place, even though it was a little small it was still nice and enough space for him. He loved his sister, no matter what she did, no matter the choices she made. He had looked up to Jane, he wanted to do everything she ever did and he considered them really close, he thought they were close enough for Jane to tell him that she was leaving Boston and had no plans on returning. Evidently he was wrong because she didn't tell him and that's why he sat in his apartment hurt and miserable. Frankie knew Jane had her reasons for leaving, and they must have been pretty serious reasons because Jane didn't just leave her family and friends, she left her job and Jane LOVED her job above all else. Frankie understood that but what he can't understood is why she wanted to up and leave without so much as a goodbye to the one person you spent your entire life with. "WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST TAKE 5 MINUTES TO PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE"Frankie yelled to his empty apartment as a tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away angrily. It had been weeks since all of this and Frankie didn't understand why he was still stuck on this anger, this hurt and dissapointment "She doesn't deserve my tears" Frankie thought as he stood up to answer his phone, not knowing he was going to be crying a lot more after this phone call for entirely different reasons.

Jane walked into the corner store looking for food that was easy and she didn't have to cook, not trouble. She didn't want to eat, she wanted to lock herself in her apartment and never come out and at this point that was probably the best option. Jane walked to the back of the store where they kept the dry sandwiches. As Jane was deciding whether she wanted ham, or turkey she didn't realize more customers had come in. It was a small family, the husband, the wife, and what looked like a five year-old daughter. As Jane was walking back to the front of the store to pay for her things so she could go back to her apartment and wallow in her misery the bell on the door chimed, indicating more people had entered the store. Jane was close to the front of the line but there was a man in front of her. As the man pulled out a couple of bills to pay for his items a black teenage boy stepped in front of him and snatched the bills from his hand. While that was happening another teenage boy pulled out a gun and pointed at the man behind the counter, he yelled at him and told him to open the cash register. "What the hell do you think you are doing" the man yelled. "What the hell does it look like their doing, just shut up" Jane thought as the man kept talking. The boy pulled a gun from behind his back and pointed it at a little girl who was trying to hide behind her mother and told the man to shut up. "There is no nee-" The man never got to finish his sentence as the boy tuned the gun on him and pulled the trigger. Jane could tell that these boys weren't experienced because they had just turned a misdemeanor burglary into either felony murder or attempted murder which was also a felony. "DADDY" The little girl screamed and then boy turned the gun on her ready to pull the trigger and that's when Jane knew she had to stop all this.

"WAIT" Jane yelled as she stepped in front of the little girl. "There is no need to do that, why don't you guys just leave now" Jane said trying to diffuse the situation. The boy put his finger on the trigger ready to shoot Jane.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, see i'm a cop and if you shot me the whole entire department will be looking for you and trust me they WILL find you" Jane told him trying to stop him from killing anyone else.

"You're a cop" The boy asked as he started to lower his weapon.

"That's right" Jane told him

"Where is your badge and gun" The boy asked cocking his head to the side. " I don't have them" Jane told him and knew it was the wrong answer when the boy lifted the gun at her and fired twice sending a bulled into her chest and one in her stomach. Jane hit the floor hard probably adding a concussion to her two bullet wounds. "You shot a cop are you crazy, let's get the hell out of here" was the last thing Jane heard before she faded out.

* * *

Maura was still sitting and drinking her wine when she got the call that made her stop breathing. Jane had been shot in a robbery gone wrong and it didn't look like she was going to make it. She was told that she needed to gather Jane's family and get to the hospital right away. Maura really considered not calling any of them since she saw this as their fault but she knew she had to no matter how angry she was. She kept every call short and cold "Jane's been shot, you need to get to the hospital.

When Maura finally made it to the hospital everyone was already there except for Angela who Maura had to call 7 times and had only got a hold of her 5 minutes ago. Maura went straight to the empty row of seats, not wanting to be by any of them. Angela came and everyone sat in the waiting in an awkward silence. Maura felt tears start to run down her face as the reality of the situation set in and she couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to stay in the waiting room with these people so she stood up to leave and go outside for a couple of minutes. "Maura wait" Korsak said to her as he grabbed her wrist when she walked past him. "WHAT" Maura yelled as she turned around not really having a choice but to listen.

"It's not what you think, it wasn't suppose to go down like that" Korsak told her knowing he didn't need to elaborate.

"Yeah OK, whatever you say Korsak" Maura said in a low voice not having any fight left in her right now. Korsak let her go knowing that she didn't believe him but also knowing this wasn't the time or place to have this conversation. A couple of hours later Jane's doctor came and updated them on her condition. They had removed both bullets but Jane was now in a coma. Maura just cried, she couldn't take the thought that she would never get to make things right with Jane.

It had been 2 days and Jane's condition was still the same. Maura was sitting at Jane's bed side when Jane's doctor came in and asked to speak to her. "Usually people in Jane's case would have made some process over the last couple of days but Jane hasn't. The doctor said once they were in the hallway "It's like Jane has given up and doesn't see life as worth living anymore. Coma patients can hear so I would advice you to go in there and say something to her because if she keeps this up not only will she not get better but she WILL get worse" And with that the doctor walked away.

Maura walked back into the hospital room and sat down in the chair and she took Jane's hand in her's, This conversation would determine her future and Maura knew that. It was either a future with Jane or one without her. "Jane I need you to wake up for me baby, I know you might hate right now but I love you and your family loves you Jane and I hope you never doubt that. Jane you have to know how bad your leaving effected them because it crushed me. Jane I need you to fight for me. Jane please! I don't care if you never want to see again , I just need to know that you are alive and safe because if you don't survive I don't think I will" Maura cried. "Jane please, just please wake up" At this point Maura had tears running down her face and was practically on top of Jane, that's when Jane heard a faint noise that sounded almost like a grunt. Maura looked at Jane's face and could see her eyelids moving but her eyes didn't open.

It was a start and right now Maura would take what she could get. She would much rather have a start than a finish.

"I Love you Jane" Maura whispered in her ear.

* * *

Ok Guys I hope that this was much better written than twister was but twister was my first story and I was kind of nervous but anyway like I said I would have have no problem writing another chapter for you guys but that's only if you guys want it so review and let me know I really appreciate you guys and your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys so I got a couple of reviews that said that I should continue on with this story. I haven't updated it yet because I was a little skeptical about starting a new story when I already have an unfinished one but, I decided that this won't really be a story, only a couple of chapters. So anyway here is chapter 2 for love me back...hope you guys like it. I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

Jane had still been in a coma for the last week, the doctors said that she was making progress now and if she kept going in the direction she was going then she would wake up soon enough. If Maura wasn't at work or at home feeding Bass, she was at the hospital talking to Jane, making sure she got everything she needed, and making sure that she felt loved. Maura was still a little upset with Korsak and the rest of Jane's family, but with Jane's life hanging in the balance she realized that she didn't have time to be upset with them, they are here for Jane just as well as she is and that was the most important thing right now.

It was now Friday, after work Maura went home and made sure Bass had food and then packed an over night bag so she could go to the hospital and stay with Jane for her weekend off. When Maura made it down the hall from Jane's room she heard a lot of yelling, she had tried to hear what the voice's were saying but she couldn't make it out, but then she realized something that made her sprint to get to Jane's door. She recognized the 2 voices, one of them sounded like Jane's doctor who just kept yelling no, and the other sounded like Jane. Maura couldn't really be sure because the voice sounded dry and on the verge of tears. But then she heard the voice say "please just release me before anyone comes, I can't deal with them right now, I promise to take it easy" and that's when Maura knew it was Jane. Maura didn't want to hear anymore as she pushed Jane's door open and saw Jane trying to sit up and plea with her doctor, who wasn't having any of it. They didn't seem to notice her as the doctor kept on talking. "NO Jane, I'm sorry but you just woke up from a coma not even an hour ago, you can't really expect me to release you. "UGHH" Jane shouted as she clenched her fist open and close in frustration. Maura decided she needed to step in before Jane decided to physically harm this man. "Jane" Maura interrupted softly. Jane turned her head to look at her so fast that Maura thought she might have hurt herself. "What are you doing here" Jane asked her with venom in her voice. Maura turned towards the doctor and said "could you give us a minute", but as the doctor got ready to leave the room Jane held up her hand and stopped him "He isn't going anywhere because I have nothing to say to you" Jane told Maura. Maura opened her mouth to speak but Jane held up her hand, effectively stopping her from speaking. Jane turned back towards the doctor, "Could you get me the release form so I can sign myself out of here" Jane asked him. The doctor opened his mouth to once again deny Jane but Maura stopped him. "Jane you can't leave, you're body isn't ready and even if it was you would need someone to stay with you and take care of you at least a week after being released from the hospital" Maura told her, turning into Dr. Isles. Jane once again turned a looked at Maura "well I'm not staying here and no one will stay with me, huh I wonder why that is" Jane said with sarcasm in her tone. "Jane" Maura said knowing exactly where Jane was going with this "Ohhhh I know why, because they all HATE ME" Jane yelled. "No one hates you, stop being so dramatic all the time" Maura told her starting to get annoyed with Jane's behavior.

You may come home with me, or I could stay at your place if that makes you more comfortable. Maura told her completely forgetting that Jane no longer had a home here in Boston due to her move to Chicago.

Before Jane could answer Korsak walked into the room with a shocked look on his face. "I knew you were upset, but to not even call us when she was awake is pretty low Dr. Isles" Korsak said to Maura after getting over the initial shock that was there. "Oh don't come in here giving an ultimatum, I didn't have time to call you I just got here" Maura said with anger in her voice.

"Yeah, don't come in here yelling at her. Why are you even here, need to finish me off. Where is your back-up I'm sure they have something to say too" Jane finished getting really annoyed with the people in her room. She looked over at Maura and saw her smiling at her.

"Jane look I know you are upset with us but I want to apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at you and then stormed out, I should have stayed and heard what you say" Korsak told her really wanting his friend back but korsak knew that it wasn't going to be easy with Jane.

"Oh please I don't want you half assed apology or your pity, you are only saying that because I was shot. If you had really meant that then you would have said it before all this happened. I don't need you feeling sorry for me.

"You're right Jane, I probably wouldn't be here saying this if you hadn't been shot but I really do mean every word. The shooting just made me realize that life is to short to be mad at someone you love, no matter how bad they hurt you, and I don't want you to be mad at Maura she didn't have anything to do with us, we begged and pleaded, hell we even yelled at her to bring you back here but it just didn't go down how it was suppose to and for that I am truly sorry, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me because lord knows I had to dig deep in mine to forgive you" and with that Korsak walked out of the hospital room with his phone in hand to let the others know that Jane was awake and okay.

"Thank you for defending me Jane and not that I'm not grateful but why did you do it I thought you were mad at me" Maura asked her.

"I may be mad at you but I know what you deserve and what you don't deserve and I know you didn't deserve that and I also know that you don't deserve what I have been giving you lately, from leaving you to move to Chicago because I was afraid to leaving you in a parking lot crying because I was angry. I knew in the back of my head that you had nothing to do with that but with everyone so upset with me I needed someone to be upset with and you were there as a decoy and you don't deserve that. I am so sorry Maura and I would completely understand if you don't forgive me but I just need you to know that I am sorry and that I want you, I want everything with you". Jane finished with tears in her eyes. She knew that she had treated Maura like shit and she was afraid that she would loose her.

"Oh Jane of course I forgive you, I know that your family means everything to you and seeing them so upset with you was hard for you and I am so glad you said those things because I feel exactly the same way and I was so afraid that I would never be able to do this again" and with that Maura leaned down to where Jane was sitting on the bed and kissed her, Jane wanted to put everything that she felt for Maura into that one kiss but they were interrupted when Jane's family and frost walked down. Everything got quiet and awkward. Angela was the first one to break the silence as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and started crying "Oh Jane I am so sorry, I love you so much and I can't stand the thought that you could have died out there doubting even for a second that I didn't love you, god I love you so much Jane and you scared the crap out of me" Angela finished letting go of her daughter and wiping her tears. "I Know that you love me ma and I never doubted that, what I doubted was you loyalty ma. I am your daughter ma, your only daughter. I wondered what happened to that saying you use to tell us when we were kids, how blood is thicker than water, well I'm blood and Korsak is water" Jane said as her mother let go of her.

"OH Jane-" Angela started but was interrupted by Jane. "Look ma, I'm tired and I just want to go home, can we talk about this another time. You know when I don't have a bullet hole and a headache" Jane said as she got off the hospital bed. "Sure honey" Angela sighed in defeat. Angela prepared to walk out the door ushering Frankie and Frost out with her. "we'll talk soon honey" Angela said before finally disappearing.

"Can you take me home now Maura"

"Sure Jane, just let me get the release forms for you to sign. When Maura returned Jane had already changed from the hospital gown to regular clothes and had her coat beside her, Maura laughed a little at Jane's eagerness to leave the hospital. "Jane why didn't you wait until I got back to change, I know your in pain. Maura told her with a fake disappointed face. "It didn't hurt too much Maura, I'm just ready to get out of here. Jane signed the papers and only made a little fuss about the wheel chair they had brought up for her to ride in.

As Maura and Jane waited in front of the hospital for the cab Jane reached her hand out to grab Maura's. " I love you so much Maura and sometimes it scares me just how much I can love another human being but I don't want to run anymore Maura. I don't want to be scared and afraid, I am tired of it. And when you trust me enough I want it all with you. Marriage, house, kids, I want it all Maura. I want to give you everything you have ever wanted in life. And I know you love me too because you put up with my bullshit daily and most people wouldn't do that."

"Oh Jane of course I love you and as for the house, marriage, and kids I want those things too but I have everything I have ever wanted in life right here in front of me and I do trust you Jane.

"Okay Maura, now could we please go home, I want to lay in our bed and snuggle since that is the only thing I have been cleared to do for a couple of weeks" Jane said with an annoyed look on her face that made Maura laugh Jane. "Okay Jane let's go" Maura said as she grabbed the detective's hand and helped her into the car and then kissing the top of her head. She looked over at Jane and she knew that they would be alright.

* * *

Soo guys love or hate, let me know what you guys think by leaving a review of the story. I was thinking one or two more chapters, maybe the next one will be where Jane makes up with her family and the final chapter when it's 5 years later and we see how the girls are doing but anyway leave a comment and let me know what you guys thing or if I should continue on with this story or maybe this enough. I don't really know but anyway I am working on updating my other story for those of you have been waiting. S

so guys


End file.
